


Not so fucking innocent after all

by luke_is_a_fucking_princess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is thirsty and a little shit, Gay, M/M, he loves luke, idk - Freeform, lashton sex, luke is thirsty, luke loves him, michael and cal are not mentioned, smut with fluff, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_fucking_princess/pseuds/luke_is_a_fucking_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wants Luke to take his innocence. Luke doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so fucking innocent after all

Luke's POV

I held Ashton close, ruffling his curls every now and then. We were watching Mean Girls, and it was close to the end. His eyes were fixed on the screen. He always paid attention to movies, no matter how many times he's seen it.

As soon as it was over, he rolled on his back. Hazel eyes looking into mine. I lightly kissed his nose, making him giggle. "I love you." I whisper. He smiled his dimpled smile, and ruffled my quiff. "Do you really love me?"

I blinked. The question throwing me off guard. "Of course. One day I hope to marry you." He paused. Biting his lip in concentration. "Prove it."

"Prove it? L-Like s-sex?" Ashton never really talked about sex. He always got flustered even when we kissed. "Y-Yeah guess so." 

"Ashton, I'd gladly give you sex, but are you sure you are ready?" He hummed. Kissing up my neck and biting at my ear lobe. "Why do you think I've been trying to pay attention to this stupid movie? Because you look so sexy, Lukey. When you bite your lip and concentrate. I'm so hard Lukey, feel."

He placed Luke's hand on his crotch. Luke sighed and rubbed a little, just to hear Ashton moan. "Have you ever touched yourself precious?" Luke asked. Blue eyes curious.

"N-no. It feels so good." Luke smiled. Increasing the pleasure. He hooked his fingers in Ashton's sweatpants. He pulled them down along with his boxers. He did the same with his own, throwing his boxers on the floor. 

He tossed their shirts away and finally let his eyes scan over Ashton's fragile, sexy body. He bit his lip and attached his lips to Ashton's. "Oh God Luke." He moaned as Luke bit his bottom lip.

Luke pulled away, but only for a moment to grab the lube he kept in the drawer of his nightstand. "Gonna prep you baby, okay?" Ashton nodded. Luke poured the substance on his fingers. Sticking one knuckle deep into Ashton's entrance.

Ashton squirmed. The feeling was awkward and stinging, but when Luke started to move his finger, the feeling became pleasurable and all he wanted to do was feel the bliss. "More!" Ashton cried, and Luke nodded. He pushed in another finger and scissored his fingers to stretch Ashton out.

"Ughhh Lukey!" He cried. Luke smiled knowing he'd found Ashton's prostate. He hit it again and Ashton sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "Get. In. Me. Now!" Ashton whimpered and Luke nodded.

"Should I use a condom or..?" Ashton shook his head. "I trust you. Wanna feel every inch of you." Luke grew harder at Ashton's words, if that was possible.

He carefully lubed his dick up. He lathered it in the oily substance and pressed his tip to Ashton's stretched hole. "Gonna hurt, princess. Don't worry though, I'll go slow." Ashton nodded. 

Luke pushed in balls deep. He scrunched his eyes up at the feeling of Ashton's warm tight walls surrounding his sensitive dick. "Ow Lukey it hurts!" Luke opened his eyes and almost cried. 

"Ash, baby don't cry it gets better!" He kissed Ashton's cheeks and attached his mouth to his to help take his mind off the pain.

"Move Luke." Ashton whispered. Luke nodded, thrusting his hips at a painfully slow pace. "OH MY GOD LUKE IT FEELS SO GOOD AHHHH!" Ashton cried. He'd never felt anything this pleasuring before.

Luke chuckled. He started to develop a normal pace. Ashton's moans were loud and whiny, but Luke didn't mind. All he was focused in was the beautiful boy he had wriggling beneath him. "Lukey f-faster baby! H-harder!" 

Luke swallowed. The sounds of Ashton begging him to fuck him faster and harder making him moan. He snapped his hips against Ashton's much harder this time. He had angled his hips to hit that spot that made the soft boy see stars. 

"Oh fucking hell Lukey!" Ashton swore. Luke was happy because normally his boyfriend was so innocent. He continued to hit Ashton's prostate dead on, until Ashton whined and began to stroke at his dick.

If that wasn't enough to make him cum, he didn't know what was. He whimpered and came inside of Ashton. Ashton followed shortly after. His cum painting stripes along his and Luke's chest. "Wow!" Ashton whispered.

Luke nodded in agreement. "I love you so much, Ash." "I love you too. Can we do that again tomorrow?" His face turned a soft shade of red. "Of course baby. If you want I'll do you again right now."

"Shit Lukey. I'm hard again."


End file.
